Chapter 1: Old Memories
by Liebechen
Summary: Sora and Riku had always been best friends, laughed together, grew up together but lately and surprisingly Sora seemed to be the one who's growing up. With his carefree life style he seems to be totally happy. But is Riku? He doesn't understand what's goi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Memories**

Sometimes it's hard to find the right way to go. Other times it's not. For Riku, he was on the fast track to being wrong, but thought he was right. Being Riku, he dismissed his feelings as weaknesses and tried to forget them as much as he could.

But he couldn't.

He was only human, more importantly a human boy who could barely control his hormones when that 'Special Person' was around. When that person was around, he became a cold-hearted bastard, intent on showing the world (the world meaning that person) he didn't need to feel.

But that person knew that Riku wasn't heartless. This person was a little dumb, but at the same point had a good head on their shoulders. They laughed a little too much and were a tad fickle but could easily drive Riku mad with feelings that were new… or were they?

If they were so new, it might explain why he reacted to this person the way he did. But they weren't. He was only 17, which is young, he himself would admit. But Riku had experienced love.

He stared out to the ocean, the sounds of a busy city behind him. "Love… was it love?" Riku spoke aloud, his voice echoing out into the wind, lost forever. "It wasn't anything…" A single tear ran down the young boy's face, getting lost in his mess of silver hair. "It meant nothing. He meant nothing. I meant nothing to him. It was _nothing_."

_Two figures stood on the beach, with the sun rising behind them. They were almost equal height, both being male and they stood formally apart from each other. _

"_I can't stay here any longer." The voice was quiet but firm. To a trained person, they would be able to detect a certain amount of sadness, but to any other it sounded cold._

_"I know." Came the reply, just as cold. The voice turned to walk away._

_"Riku… wait." The other voice called out full of fear, a fear the man would never admit to later._

_Riku turned around to face the voice one last time. "Wait? What's the point? I waited for you, Terik. I waited for five years. I'm sick of waiting for you, Terik."_

_"Riku… you know I have to." Terik eyes pleaded with Riku's._

_Riku shrugged as he walked away from Terik. "If you must, then do it. I won't wait for you; I've spent too much time waiting. Goodbye Terik."_

_"Wait!" Terik screamed out, tears flowing freely down his round face. _

Riku stopped but did not turn. His voice had a chill that was uncommon here in the islands. "There's that word, yet again. Is five years too short for you, Terik? Is spending whole days sitting here at the beach, waiting for my love to return to me, not good enough?" Terik started to answer with a choking sob. "No! Don't you dare Terik! This is my time to talk. You told me to wait and I did, back when I was young and stupid. I'm sixteen now; do you think I'll listen? You screwed up, Terik! You and I know perfectly well that you don't have to go anywhere, so just stop. Goodbye, Terik. Sail away from the Islands once more. But this time, don't take my heart with you." Riku finished and walked away, tears running down his face.

A year had passed since Riku had the last encounter with Terik. He tried to forget it, of course, but it was in vain. The memory was too clear, his ability to forget and forgive too vague. "Why do I think of this?" Riku said, his light blue eyes cast up to the heavens.

"Think about what?" A high voice came from above him. All Riku could see was brown hair and blue eyes.

"Nothin', Sora." Riku said, eyes cast out to the horizon. "'Sides, what could _you _do about it?"

Sora plopped down next to Riku in the sand, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "I dunno. Maybe I couldn't."

"Exactly." Riku finished shortly, his eyes transfixed with the waves crashing on the shore.

Sora made a sour face. His lips were pursed and his eyes filled with hurt. "Geez, Riku. No need to be such an ass."

Riku remained silent. Was he an ass? _Yes, _his consciousness said knowingly, _but to him especially. _He watched Sora begin stalk off."Sora…" He called, his arm raised. He waited a moment for him to turn and then gave him a small grin. "The same as usual?"

Sora broke into a broad grin. "You're on! I'm only down by 20, you know. I could catch up."

Riku laughed. "I rather doubt it, kid."

Sora made the sour face again. "I'm only a year younger then you! Don't call me kid!"

"Ok, Sorie…" Riku ran away making kissy noises.

"Hey! No need to bring my mom into all this!" Sora screamed as he ran after Riku.

Riku laughed as he thought, _Maybe I think of Terik still, but he's old news. I'm ready for the new._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let's Do It**

"Almost there…" Sora's tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth as he pounded on the controller. Riku sat back with sardonic satisfaction on his face.

"What's the point, Sora? You're just going to lose." Riku said bitterly, glancing away from the sight of Sora sweating and shirtless. "And what happened to your shirt?"

Sora threw the controller down, completely irritated. "Aww, man! I lost against the Boss!" Sora began to pout and muttered about not playing the stupid game anymore. He turned to Riku and the sun glistened on his well-developed pecs. "It was too hot! I took it off."

"I can see." Riku said shortly, trying not to look. He paused and continued. "Don't you realize by now, Sora? I made the game. Only I can beat it." He picked up the controller and browsed the options for a minute. "Highscores… yes, here we are…" He began to read the list. "Riku, Riku, KingRiku and of course…"

"MasterRiku." Both Sora and Riku finished at the same time.

"Very good, Sora. You do have a brain." Riku said annoyed at himself for not being nicer.

"Look, Riku, I know you're better then me at Super Rumble Max Air 2 In The Jungle but still…" Sora said, his eyes cast downward.

"Still, what?"

"One of these days I am going to beat you!"

Riku laughed a sound that was uncommon from him nowadays. "You wish, kid. You wish." He got up to turn off the computer and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry. You?"

A large rumble came from Sora's stomach. "Aren't I always?" He whined, massaging his tummy.

Riku laughed again and ran to the kitchen. What does one make for their love? He inquired thoughtfully to himself. His thoughts quickly became more and more perverted as he ran. "Stop…" He whispered angrily to himself.

Sora passed him. "You're going too slow, Riku!"

This caught Riku off guard as what Sora said mixed with what Riku was thinking. "Nuh…" He faltered then realized what Sora was talking. _Fool… of course that's it._ Riku bit at himself, not happy at his thoughts. Riku picked up the pace and beat him by a second. "Ha! I win again, kid!"

Sora sulked. "Until next time…"

Once at the kitchen, they began to grab ever sweet food they could find. Ice cream, chocolate, sugar, strawberry syrup, maple syrup, marshmallows, pop… everything.

Twenty-two items sat on top of Riku's small kitchen table. Riku glanced Sora's way. "Should we?"

Sora popped out a large grin. "Let's do it!"

An hour later, two very, very full and sick boys sat on Riku's bed, both shirtless (their shirts were in the wash, covered in chocolate and other sugary items) not caring that they were nearly on top of each other.

"Sorwa?" Riku asked painfully, grimacing with every word.

"Yah, 'ku?" Replied Sora, in just as much pain.

"Why'd we do it?"

"Cos' we could. Cos' we could." Then Sora fell into a deep sleep; his head resting on Riku's shoulder and he made slight giggling noises as he slept.

"'_Cos' we could'…Such a Sora reasoning."_ Riku thought as he watched Sora's cherubic face grin in his sleep, his mouth covered in chocolate. _"But would I want it any other way?"_

Riku stared at his beloved Angel sleeping on him. "No… No, I wouldn't." His voice was a sigh as he tried to make the image of Sora implant into his brain.

With a sigh of complete content and pleasure, Riku too fell asleep, his Angel on his shoulder and dreaming of nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Get Off of Me 

When Riku awoke but before he opened his eyes, the first sound he heard was a deep _hiss._ It was a rather annoying sound, coming every few seconds and right into his ear. His incoherent thought was that a snake had somehow. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed. Sora was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around Riku's body, a content grin on his face. He breathed deeply and evenly into Riku's ear, hence the hissing noise he heard.

Riku evaluated the situation. He was not awake, Riku could tell that by the even breaths he took and so waking him up would be rude. _Since when were you worried about being rude?_ Asked the voice inside of him.

_Shut up._ Riku answered back, roughly.

_You just like the way he feels against you. _It replied back, smartly.

Did he? Well, yes, of course. To have Sora's light brown waves resting against his well-muscled chest. Each strand of the light hair seemed to awaken new feelings in Riku- mostly deep inside him. And the sight! The sight of his dear Sora's face, at peace on his chest was almost too much to handle. He stared at his eyes, closed but still beautiful, his nose, cute as any nose could be, and finally settled on his lips. They were large lips- for a boy, round and very full. They were cherry red (possibly from the cherry sundae topping he ate) and seemed to welcome Riku's own, light pink and thin ones.

He leaned down, caught in a trance, every possible great love song going through his head, then stopped. "I can't…" Riku breathed out, his breath hot, causing Sora to giggle. He shifted his weight off the bed and trudged down to the shower, hoping to wash away the thoughts entering his mind.

Riku returned from the shower, fresh and clean. His mind was once again pure and his thoughts as clean as his body. He began to dress in his room, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking Sora. He succeeded in putting on his boxers, before stubbing his toe on his dresser. "Shit!" Riku yelped, hopping around on one foot. He kept his balance for a second then fell to the floor, slamming his head on the dresser, which knocked his blitzball right into his stomach region.

Sora was up in a second, convinced that they were being attacked. "What the hell is there!" His voice was laced with sleep, and was in some sort of a delirium.

"…Just me…" Said Riku, the wind knocked out of him. "I fell…"

Sora scrambled to the edge of the bed and began to laugh. Riku lay on the floor, clutching his stomach, a seven-pound blitzball next to him. "Hehehehehehe, do you need a kiss to make it all better, little Riku?"

Rising to his elbows and groaning at the pain of gravity, Riku yelled in a rather high voice. "Shut up, Sora. Before I take this blitzball and shove it-…"

"Temper, temper! I was only joking around. Unless of course, you want one."

Riku almost fell back down again. _Is he coming on to me?_ "Want one what?" Riku replied his voice still high and in complete confusion.

"Nothin' too important." Sora said his eyes shining with childish delight.

Riku decided to let Sora have his fun. "You're so fuckin' weird."

"Why thank you, Riku!" Sora looked around toward the kitchen area and rubbed his flat stomach. "Can you move yet?"

Riku rose to his feet slowly and with much effort. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alive…"

Sora continued to rub his stomach and whined. "I'm hungry…"

"You were born hungry."

"Yeah, I know."

Riku sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "Might as well get something to eat…"

Sora jumped up off the bed and ran toward Riku. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He screeched before jumping on top of Riku, knocking him to the floor again.

"Geoffame!" Riku yelped, more in surprise then pain. "God, Sora, you're so…"

But he didn't get to finish that sentence as his mouth was covered by another mouth, one softer, fuller and a lot sweeter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Short chappy, sorry guys. I appreciate everyone for reading this little story and I hope in the near future I'll have time to go back and make it even better.

Comments are really loved!

Chapter 4- He's Back 

_What's going on? _A very surprised but happy Riku thought as a foreign tongue mashed inside his mouth.

_Who cares? It's what you've wanted, kiss him back, stupid! _His inner voice answered him, wanting a hand to be able to smack him. Without further delay, Riku obeyed.

The kiss was like no other he'd had before. On the outside it was as docile as a kitten, a quick peck among friends. But to Riku… Its intensity was that of Erebus, as hot breath mashed together as lips fought to touch anywhere- other lips, cheeks, ears, noses. It was a battle, a battle that Riku would end up losing, for what man can truly win a game he must stop playing?

The kiss did not last long enough for Riku. It was as if he saw into the future, saw all the things he'd dream of in that instant. He saw himself with Sora, content on just being together, not worrying about anything else just what they could do together, as one. Sora broke this glimpse into the future by pulling away. He stayed near Riku sweating face and began to talk, almost purr. "Surprised?"

Riku could only nod as he stared up at the boy sitting on top of his bruising stomach. This made Sora laugh, quietly and not amused. "I waited for you to make the first move, Riku." His face rose with each word then sank back down to his ear. "But… you take too long."

Riku gulped and shuddered. He was finding it hard to keep his thoughts pure as he listened. "So, I needed to make the first move. Are you happy?"

Riku nodded again, still dumbstruck by the whole thing.

"Good… hate to see my efforts go unrewarded." Sora breathed seductively, his breath warm on Riku's cold face. He leaned in for another kiss and was not disappointed.

_What has gotten into Sora?_ Riku thought, enjoying the way Sora's mouth seemed to perfectly fit his. _I've never even seen him like this. It's as if he were a different person now…_

They lay there, kissing until the sky turned dark, enjoying the tastes, the sights and the feeling erupting into their bodies.

A black-clad figure stepped off a ship into the darkness. It lifted off its hood, the moon shining into its bright orange locks and making its normally green eyes look gray. It lifted its head to the moon and in a deep bass voice it echoed out "Riku."

Without another word, it glided towards the town, in a walk not unlike breathing; slow, sure and calm. He had come back to start over where they left off. He had come to find his love, his passion and forget about the life left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Conflicts 

Riku and Sora began to slow down their mashing. Their lips were raw and both felt a little sick from the spit they were sharing.

But they were happy.

Riku was still confused. "Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?" Sora said, content at his evening.

"When?"

"When, what?" Sora said, putting on his "what the fuck" face.

"When did you start to… you know, have feelings for me?" Riku said quietly, avoiding Sora's glance and blushing all the while.

"Ohhh." Sora said sitting back and licking his lips, as if trying to get every ounce of Riku's saliva into his own body. "Well, I guess it was when I was about… 12! Yeah, that's when I realized I liked boys."

Riku sat back also. _Liked boys? Have there been others? _"Oh."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. It was thick and unsteady. Finally, Riku broke the silence. "Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Have you… liked other guys?"

Sora sat in silence. This made Riku nervous. _He has…_

"Nah. You're it, Riku. You could almost say we were meant to be!" Sora flashed him a giant grin and shook his head. "What time is it? 11 already? I should get going! Bye, bye Riku. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sora said, standing up and planting a kiss on Riku's forehead.

Riku just sat in silence as he watched Sora leave. _"_You could almost say we were meant to be…" Riku softly quoted. "Maybe we were…"

Riku got up and slid toward the living room, hoping to catch some good television. But he was stopped by a knock on the door. Sighing and hoping it was Sora again, ready for another make-out session. He reached the door and opened it; nearly screaming as he saw whom it was at the door.

Terik, his love from years ago stood on his doorstep. "Hello, Riku." His voice was calm and yet unsure. "I'm back."

Riku stood there, staring at Terik. "I can see…"

And then without another word, Riku slammed the door in front of Terik's face.

"No way I'm going down that route again…" Riku said, sweating and nearly crying. "Shit…"

He stumbled towards the telephone and tried to call Sora. However, he was shaking too hard to call. The knocking at the door continued, causing Riku to lose his balance with every knock. "Sora… help me…" Riku called out, sprawled on the floor, having a breakdown.

Within the next five minutes, a cold washcloth was draped across Riku's forehead and warm kisses were planted over his face. But Riku felt nothing, he had passed out from shock.

He did not awaken until the next morning.


End file.
